El Relicario
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Mako le ayuda a Lin con sus compras navideñas y descubre lo que es pasar una Navidad con la familia Beifong. "¿Tienes algún deseo especial para este año, chico?" —Le preguntó la jefa. [Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

_Este es un AU en la época moderna, para que se ubiquen en el contexto. El reto que me impuso moderación consiste en __que alguien reciba carbón__ en la historia. ¡Espero les guste y feliz Navidad!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Era la noche de la víspera de Navidad, y en ninguna otra Ciudad República brillaba con tal intensidad.<p>

En las calles la gente caminaba, todos cargados de paquetes, postres y juguetes.

Los niños pegaban sus narices al frío cristal de las jugueterías, y se lamían los labios frente a las pastelerías.

Las luces de la calle, prendidas de coloridas decoraciones. Los que en el parque cantaban villancicos, y los que aplaudían sus canciones.

Alegres todos los corazones…

Era la noche de la víspera de Navidad, y en ninguna otra Ciudad República brillaba con tal intensidad.

En sus hogares la gente cenaba y festejaba. Y lo que ahí afuera ocurría, a nadie le importaba.

En los callejones, a la luz falleciente de un farol descompuesto, golpeaban sin piedad el cuerpo de un niño, que defendía a su hermano del resto.

Caía la sangre en la nieve, una escena que a pocos conmueve.

Las sirenas de policía pronto hicieron eco en las paredes.

Entonces, víctimas y agresores por igual, se escabulleron para huir de sus redes.

Uno de los niños dejó caer sin querer, un brillo dorado. Sólo podía pensar en correr, el pobre asustado.

Se dibujó en la nieve la sombra de una oficial, que queriéndoles ayudar, los vio desaparecer, ya cerca del final.

Cuidadosa, recogió del suelo aquel objeto que parecía sacado de un anticuario.

Y lo consideró hermoso, era un pequeño relicario.

* * *

><p><span><strong>~El Relicario~<strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p>El calendario marcaba veinticuatro de diciembre. Era la época del año en la que el mundo entero se enamoraba de la nieve, las luces y las decoraciones, y cada canción que se oía en la radio parecía decir: "Feliz Navidad, ¡qué todos tus sueños se hagan realidad!" Lo mismo se vivía incluso en la estación de policía de Ciudad República. Oficiales y civiles circulaban de un lado para el otro por los pasillos, con más apuro que en el resto del año. En la recepción, un par de agentes trepados en una escalera se encargaban de decorar el precioso pino que abarcaba desde la primera hasta la segunda planta en estatura; con guirnaldas, globos, muñecos de peluche y lucecitas de todos los colores.<p>

Sería la atracción principal la mañana de Navidad, cuando al llegar los huérfanos del Orfanato Municipal, encontrarían al pie del colorido árbol cientos de obsequios y regalos variados, todos donados por las almas caritativas que fueron invitadas a participar de la actividad. El agente Mako lo contemplaba de abajo para arriba, sonriendo al imaginar las caras sorprendidas de los niños al entrar a la estación y ver allí el más grande y reluciente árbol de navidad, de posiblemente toda la ciudad.

Y pensar que todo había sido idea de la jefa Beifong, ¿quién diría que esa mujer guardaba un poco de la chispa navideña en su interior?

Esa misma tarde, la estación de policía cerró sus puertas para dar inicio a la celebración de los oficiales, agentes y oficinistas que ahí trabajan, antes de dejarlos retirarse a sus hogares para disfrutar de la Noche Buena. Cierto, algunos policías debían quedarse para cubrir el turno navideño, pues ni siquiera las festividades quedaban eximidas de la amenaza del crimen organizado. Sin embargo, eso no les impedía a los oficiales disfrutar de su pequeña fiesta en el trabajo.

Se sirvió ponche y sidra, comieron manzanas acarameladas y bocadillos salados. Se repartieron obsequios mediante una partida de "Amigo Secreto", conversaron y gozaron todos juntos. Llegada la hora de inaugurar el gran árbol, se le permitió a uno de los oficiales más viejos colocar la estrella dorada en la punta del pino, como acto de despedida antes de su jubilación. Hubo aplausos y lágrimas a montón, pero la actividad no acabó hasta que la jefa Beifong pronunciara su discurso de fin de año.

Con una copa de sidra en la mano felicitó a sus oficiales por el excelente trabajo desempeñado durante el año, les animó a guardar energías para el próximo y los despidió a todos con un sencillo, pero cálido brindis.

—Ahora vayan a casa, abracen a sus esposas y esposos, y sorprendan a sus niños con un bonito regalo —alzó la copa—. Atesoren a sus familias y amigos; y con eso me despido, deseándoles a todos una tranquila Noche Buena, y una Feliz Navidad.

Se escuchó el tintineo de las copas al ser chocadas unas con otras en medio del salón. Y Mako que saludaba gustosamente a sus compañeros de trabajo, buscó a la jefa en el podio con la mirada, queriendo felicitarla también, sólo para percatarse de que la mujer había dado media vuelta y se había retirado sola a su despacho. ¿Acaso no se quedaría a disfrutar de la celebración? Preocupado, se dispuso a seguirla, aún sabiendo que habían altas posibilidades de que Lin le gritara y lo regresara de un empujón por donde vino al hacerlo.

Atravesó los pasillos, ahora solitarios y oscuros, hasta que divisó el brillo a través de la puerta entrecerrada que conducía al despacho de la jefa. Mako tomó aire, golpeó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos y se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar:

—Jefa, ¿puedo pasar?

—Largo de aquí, estoy ocupada.

Pero el muchacho no se conformó con aquella respuesta, huraña y tajante, tan característica de la mujer, y se atrevió a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Vio a Lin terminando de archivar unos papeles en su escritorio; la copa de sidra vacía reposaba sobre éste junto a un pesado abrigo y una cartera de mano. Mako tampoco pasó por alto las llaves del auto de la jefa colocadas en conjunto con el resto de los objetos.

—¿Va a salir, Jefa? —preguntó curioso, pues nunca se había puesto a pensar qué haría una mujer como Lin Beifong un veinticuatro de diciembre por la tarde.

Intuía que como gustaba de estar sola y pasársela con la nariz clavada en el trabajo, se quedaría durante el turno navideño en la estación de policía. Imaginaba que para alguien como ella, que vivía apartada de su familia y repudiaba todo lo que los demás consideraban divertido, quedarse en su oficina era ya una tradición de todos los años; sin cena ni reuniones o regalos. Cientos de personas detestaban la algarabía de diciembre, era algo perfectamente natural, y a Mako no le sorprendía que Lin fuera de esas que preferían tomarse la Navidad como otro día más en la semana.

Él por su parte, no estaba muy acostumbrado a las celebraciones navideñas como para poder opinar al respecto. Tenía recuerdos dulces de las pocas navidades que vivió con sus padres antes de que fueran asesinados, y Bolin y él tuvieran que arreglárselas sobreviviendo en las calles. Después de eso, el significado de la Navidad cambió por completo para ellos, y no fue hasta que comenzaron a rehacer sus vidas, al convertirse en estrellas del deporte, que volvieron a saber de ricas comidas en la mesa y obsequios para intercambiar.

Este año en particular, Mako había sido invitado a pasar las festividades en la mansión Sato. Todos estarían ahí: desde su familia recién llegada de Ba Sing Se, hasta Asami, Korra, Bolin, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Pema y los niños. No le cabía duda de que Lin también hubiese sido invitada, pero la cuestión estaba en si la terca mujer accedería a participar o no de la fiesta.

Como no había obtenido respuesta de la jefa, Mako carraspeó y se decidió a repetir su pregunta anterior:

—¿Saldrá a alguna parte, Jefa?

—No es nada que te incumba, ¿y qué rayos haces en mi oficina? ¡Fuera ya!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —se defendió alzando las manos—. Nada más quería saber si vendría conmigo a la cena de Navidad en la mansión Sato, todos estarán allá y…

—No iré. —Lo interrumpió ella, dejando caer un pesado directorio sobre su escritorio. El retumbo hizo que Mako diera un respingo—. El clan Beifong entero estará hospedándose en mi apartamento este año —explicó con hastío—. Se quedarán a dormir para recibir todos juntos a "Santa Claus" la mañana de Navidad.

Mako se sorprendió al oír aquello y emitió un gesto alegre. Que Lin se reuniera con su familia en lugar de pasar las festividades sola en su oficina era algo reconfortante de saber para el joven detective, pues de un modo u otro, sentía suficiente cariño, respeto y admiración hacia su jefa como para permitir que se quedara sola en Navidad.

—¿El clan entero? ¡Vaya, seguro que será una cena muy animada!

Lin soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Sí, seguro —musitó a secas—. No tienes idea del caos que resulta de reunir a todos los Beifong bajo un mismo techo: Mamá goza lanzándole bolas de nieve con piedras adentro a los transeúntes desde el balcón, e involucra a los gemelos en la travesura sin guardarle ninguna consideración a los demás. Suyin cree que puede desempeñar el papel de la jefa de hogar perfecta y pretenderá cocinar la cena ella misma, ¿qué diablos? ¡Si ni siquiera puede hervir agua sin incendiar la casa! ¡Para algo tiene un chef personal! Además, tendré que soportar las excentricidades de mi sobrino Huan, practicando Feng Shui con los muebles de mi sala, porque según él, "nada armoniza"… Está Baatar Jr. que regresa de la milicia y encima se trajo a su prometida con él, también tendré que escuchar los chistes malos de mi cuñado y sobrevivir a las pésimas historias de mi madre en la mesa.

Mako parpadeó un par de veces para salir del estado desconcertado en el que había quedado.

—Guau…

—Y qué lo digas —replicó Lin cruzándose de brazos—. Ya ves quién tendrá que hacer las de la adulta responsable durante toda la velada: ¡Yo! La única que me facilitará un poco las cosas es Opal, a quien por cierto festejaremos por haber entrado en la academia de Tenzin para jóvenes emprendedores. —La mujer soltó un profundo suspiro, dándole la espalda a Mako—. Ahora retírate, tengo mucho qué hacer, cosas que comprar…

—¿Habla de que usted misma comprará obsequios para sus sobrinos? ¿Está segura?

La pregunta del chico parecía fuera de lugar, pero tenía mucho sentido y venía acompañada de gran asombro y preocupación. No era algo típico de Lin sacar parte de su tiempo para ir de compras al centro comercial, menos si se trataba de elegir regalos para otras personas, más específicamente los sobrinos que no vio crecer y que conocía apenas desde hace tres años. Lo cierto era que Mako dudaba bastante que su jefa supiera siquiera qué elegir, pues le daba la impresión de que era de esas personas que nunca saben qué regalar o simplemente jamás lo habían hecho.

Lin golpeó su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos, angustiada.

—No, ¡no estoy segura! ¿Pero qué más da? ¡Igual _quiero _hacerlo! —Y Mako adivinó así de dónde procedía el malhumor y la frustración de su jefa el día de hoy. Ella lo miró fijo unos instantes para luego, con una voz más suave y hasta tímida, preguntar—: Tú… ¿Sabes qué tipo de cosas les gustan a los jóvenes? No quiero que piensen que su tía es una inepta… Aunque lo soy. Sólo… No quiero recordárselos…

—Jefa —sonrió Mako, conmovido y divertido a la vez ante la inusual actitud de Beifong—. Sí necesita que le ayude, puedo acompañarla. Usted sabe que como Bolin y Opal están saliendo, paso mucho tiempo con Wing, Wei y los otros allá en Zaofu. Los conozco, sé de sus gustos y preferencias.

Lin lo observó impresionada.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí, muchacho?

—¿Cómo no? —respondió él gentilmente—. Después de todo, es Navidad.

—Sí… Es cierto… —se sonrió ella—. Bien, entonces vendrás conmigo al centro comercial; haremos esto lo más rápido posible y luego te daré un aventón hasta la mansión de Sato para que no llegues tarde a tu fiesta.

—¡Delo por hecho, Jefa! —exclamó Mako, llevándose una mano a la frente en un saludo oficial.

—En ese caso, empieza por llevar estas cosas a mi auto —y Lin le arrojó su abrigo, las llaves, unas carpetas repletas de documentos y un par de bolsas de supermercado cargadas de servilletas, cubiertos desechables y velas de decoración—. Espérame en el estacionamiento, todavía me falta… umm… Resolver un… asunto… ¡Un asunto confidencial! ¡Sí!

¿Y ahora qué bicho le habrá picado? Mako le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza ante lo sospechoso de su comportamiento al decir aquello último. Lucía nerviosa, como si ocultara algo. ¿Sería que la Navidad siempre ponía a Lin así de rara? Tendría que preguntárselo a Tenzin cuando lo viera en la fiesta esa noche.

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritó de pronto la jefa, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Qué tanto me estás mirando? ¡Date prisa y baja con esas cosas al estacionamiento! ¡Vamos, el tiempo apremia!

—Sí… ¡Sí, Señora!

Y Mako marchó a paso redoblado directamente a dónde se le ordenaba.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Viajar solo en el auto con Beifong como la conductora fue quizás uno de los momentos más insólitos y hasta incómodos que Mako haya experimentado en su vida. Por instantes se distraía observando a través de la ventana los edificios cubiertos de nieve, y las personas que circulaban cargadas de paquetes por las concurridas aceras, todos abrigados de pies a cabeza por el frío de la época.<p>

No obstante, el muchacho no dejaba de preguntarse si sería adecuado iniciar una conversación casual con su jefa, algo que nunca antes había intentado. El silencio era demasiado pesado y lo estaba matando. ¿De qué podría hablarle que no fuera sobre el trabajo? No se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas.

—El tránsito se pone de locos en esta época del año, ¿eh? —dijo inseguro.

—Sí —respondió Lin, deteniéndose para hacer fila en un semáforo con la luz roja—. Eso no es nada nuevo.

Mako volteó a ver hacia la ventana sin saber qué más decir. La charla había muerto más pronto de lo que pensaba. Si él no era bueno para platicar, Lin muchísimo menos. Instintivamente, comenzó a zapatear en el piso del auto, ya que la luz del semáforo se tardaba una eternidad en cambiar a verde, y él estaba poniéndose impaciente. Estas cosas no le sucedían cuando viajaba en su motocicleta.

—Esta espera puede ser aburrida —dijo sin pensar—. Ojalá el semáforo se apresurara.

—Ya sé que estás aburrido conmigo —replicó su jefa, sin quitar los ojos del volante—. No tienes que fingir que no es así.

Mako dio un respingo, nervioso y apenado.

—¡No! ¡Jefa, no me refería a eso! Yo…

—Está bien, chico. A mí tampoco se me da eso de las palabras —giró una de las perillas de la radio—. ¿Qué tal si matamos el silencio con algo de música?

—Creo que sería lo mejor, sí… —suspiró desviando la vista.

Beifong encendió la radio y las palabras de un animado locutor resonaron por las bocinas del auto. En pocos segundos, la voz del locutor desapareció deseándole felices fiestas a los radioescuchas, entonces la canción _"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas"_ inundó el ambiente y la luz del semáforo cambió finalmente.

Y fue como si la carretera se hubiese ensanchado y las ruedas del vehículo se deslizaran por el asfalto con la misma suavidad y sutileza de una gota de agua resbalando por el cristal de una ventana. El tránsito no les molestó más, avanzaron poco a poco, y el villancico acompañado de un fondo de jazz acompasado, embellecía el paisaje helado y concurrido de manera misteriosa. Mako se concentró en la letra de la canción, tan tranquila, tan melancólica, tan dulce; hasta que le sacó una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que creció al percatarse de que Lin, inconsciente de que viajaba con alguien que podía escucharla claramente, tarareaba la canción por lo bajo. E iba tan concentrada en la carretera que jamás se enteró de que Mako se divertía oyéndola seguir la canción.

A su debido tiempo arribaron al centro comercial, donde pasaron casi una hora buscando dónde estacionarse, pues no eran los únicos que llegaban para realizar compras navideñas de última hora. Cuando finalmente hallaron parqueo, este par de inadaptados sociales cayeron en la cuenta de que nada en su experiencia como oficiales de policía los había preparado para enfrentarse a la locura comercial de la época navideña.

Encontrar los obsequios perfectos —obsequios que según Lin debían ser especiales y significativos— para sus cinco sobrinos, su hermana y su cuñado, terminó por transformase en un reto que fue más allá de sus habilidades. Atravesar departamentos enteros, atestados de compradores y vendedores empecinados con hacerlos pagar por cosas inútiles que simplemente no querían ni necesitaban, drenó la poca paciencia de la que Mako y Lin disponían.

No pasó mucho para que Beifong espantara a una vendedora necia, vociferando su estrés a los cuatro vientos. Así como Mako tampoco dudó en quitarse a empujones y golpes a los compradores compulsivos que intentaron arrebatarle el último libro del famosísimo autor Gyatso que estaba en los estantes de oferta, artículo que era perfecto para Opal, ya que se iniciaría en la academia de Tenzin.

Luego de pasar lo que parecieron ser siglos de pie, esperando en las interminables líneas para pagar, lo que en realidad eran unos cuantos obsequios, en las cajas de las tiendas, la jefa de policía y su detective acabaron derritiéndose sobre una de las mesas de la plaza de comidas; rendidos, con jaqueca y las plantas de los pies entumecidas. El barullo de la gente que iba y venía, incluso les dificultaba la simple acción de comunicarse entre ellos, por lo que Mako casi tuvo que gritar cuando se ofreció a ir a comprar un té o algo para quitarse el dolor de cabeza.

—¡Olvídalo, necesito algo más fuerte! —replicó Lin, esforzando la garganta para hacerse oír—. ¡Te agradecería un café expreso!

Cuando el muchacho regresó, encontró a su jefa con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos, aplanada totalmente sobre la mesa.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Jefa? —preguntó preocupado, tomando asiento frente a ella.

—Lo estaré cuando salgamos de aquí —gruñó con la frente arrugada—. Acabo de recordar por qué nunca dejo mi casa durante esta época del año: ¡los centros comerciales me enferman!

—Lo sé, el sentimiento es mutuo, Jefa... —Mako bebió un sorbo de su café—. Entiendo por qué a algunos les molesta tanto la Navidad.

—No es la Navidad por sí sola lo que aborrecen, chico —suspiró Lin, mirando con tristeza a su alrededor—. Las personas han convertido estas fiestas en algo detestable… ¿Cuándo fue que mi época preferida se convirtió en sinónimo de ofertas y descuentos? Las personas no celebran la Navidad, ¡celebran sus billeteras, los malditos consumistas!

A Mako le impresionó la desilusión y el rencor que marcó la voz de Lin al declarar aquella última frase. La mujer estaba auténticamente molesta, y lo más sorprendente era, que había admitido que la Navidad fue alguna vez su época favorita. Mako siempre tuvo motivos para creer lo contrario, viendo lo displicente que Lin era, incluso respecto a su propia familia en el pasado.

—Cuando yo era más joven, las cosas eran algo diferentes para Su y para mí —sonrió débilmente—. Mamá nunca fue exactamente una amante del espíritu navideño, a decir verdad, una mujer ciega tiene derecho a ignorar una festividad que se compone principalmente de decoraciones que no puede ver… Pero para mí, la Navidad significaba más que eso. De niña me gustaba preparar una disque cena navideña, aún sirviendo fideos instantáneos en vajilla de cartón —se carcajeó—. Lo que valía la pena, sin embargo, era tener a mamá y a Su reunidas en la mesa conmigo. Hablábamos tonterías, discutíamos incluso, pero éramos felices así. —Alzó la vista y le compartió a Mako una mirada serena—. Para mí la Navidad era la excusa perfecta para hacer feliz a alguien, a quién fuera. Y a menudo lo conseguía…

—Y sigue haciéndolo —la reconfortó el muchacho—. Como con su idea del árbol de navidad para los huérfanos en la estación de policía. Apuesto a que se muere por ver a esos niños llegar el día de mañana, ver sus caras cuando pongan sus ojos sobre la pila de regalos que usted reunió con la ayuda de voluntarios al pie del árbol…

—Eso creo, sí —susurró algo melancólica—. De eso es lo que se trata realmente, ¿no? De cumplir deseos, hacer a alguien sonreír… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algún deseo especial para este año, chico? —le preguntó la jefa.

—Bolin y yo no vivimos muchas Navidades felices, ¿sabe? —meditó él al responder—. Pero existen unas pocas que aún puedo recordar, las que pasamos con nuestros padres cuando todavía estaban con vida… A veces desearía poder recobrar ese sentimiento… —se restregó la tristeza del rostro con ambas manos—. Pero sé que las cosas ya nunca serán como antes.

—Escucha, Mako —habló ella, tambaleándose sobre sus palabras. Le era difícil expresarse sentimentalmente—. En verdad lamento todo lo que tú y tu hermano tuvieron que pasar, y quiero que sepas que los admiro a ambos por mantenerse fuertes, y por conservar un buen corazón a pesar de eso. —Descansó una mano en el hombro del muchacho—. Gracias por acompañarme el día de hoy, jamás lo olvidaré.

Mako sonrió conmovido.

—Vaya, Jefa… No sé qué decir.

—Mejor no digas nada o esto se pondrá cursi —suplicó al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Acabo de recordar que debo hacer un mandado más. Si fueras tan amable de esperarme aquí y cuidar de las compras en las bolsas…

—Por supuesto.

Y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras las vitrinas de una joyería. Qué extraño, ¿qué podría hacer Lin Beifong en una joyería si ella no era del tipo de mujeres que usaban alhajas? ¿Le estaría comprando un regalo más a Suyin? Mako se encogió de hombros y optó por no entrometerse en los asuntos de la jefa.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>El auto se detuvo frente a la propiedad de la gran mansión Sato. Mako bajó del vehículo y fue acompañado por Lin hasta las enormes puertas talladas en madera de la residencia. Tras tocar el timbre, el precioso rostro de la joven Asami los recibió y los saludó alegremente. La tarde lentamente se convertía en noche, pero aun así, la jefa Beifong accedió a pasar adentro un momento. Allí fue recibida por el resto de los niños: Jinora, Ikki y Meelo; seguidos de los adultos jóvenes; Korra, Asami y Bolin. Y por cierto, éste último aprovechó para entregarle el regalo dirigido a Opal de su parte. Lin aceptó entregarlo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.<p>

—¿Está Tenzin por aquí? —preguntó fuera de contexto e inmediatamente Kya y Bumi le cayeron encima.

—Si quieres lo mandamos a llamar para que se pare debajo del muérdago —bromeó Kya.

—Así Pema no tendrá excusa para enfadarse —remarcó Bumi, con una mirada traviesa.

—Les voy a meter el muérdago por donde no entra la luz del sol —amenazó Lin, apartándolos de su lado con un brusco empujón. El par de hermanos estallaron en carcajadas.

La última vez que Mako vio a Lin ese día, fue cuando la descubrió susurrándole unas palabras a Tenzin en el oído, para luego entregarle un paquete diminuto que se sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo. ¿Sería eso lo que la jefa había estado tramando toda la tarde a sus espaldas? ¿Un regalo secreto para Tenzin? Bien, no veía por qué no lo sería. Tenía lógica.

Antes de abandonar la mansión Sato, Lin se detuvo frente a Mako y le dedicó una mirada sincera.

—Quisiera agradecerte por toda tu ayuda nuevamente, chico —le dio un par de palmadas firmes en el hombro—. Feliz Navidad, Mako.

—Qué disfrute la velada con su familia —le deseó él cariñosamente—. Feliz Navidad, Jefa.

Beifong se marchó, dejando una misteriosa sensación de felicidad en el corazón del joven agente. Quizás deberían hacer de esta salida juntos una tradición navideña… Mako se rió de sus propias ideas tontas.

La fiesta no tardó en comenzar apenas el sol se puso en el horizonte. Celebraron la noche compartiendo juegos como "ponerle la cola al hurón", charadas e incluso hubo una sesión de Karaoke en la que Bumi fue la estrella. Se sirvió un banquete navideño digno de reyes y tras comer hasta reventar, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar para abrir los obsequios de "Amigo Secreto" que habían organizado días antes.

Bolin se encargó de repartir los obsequios que cada uno había colocado en secreto dentro de un saco.

—Bien —dijo enérgico tras sacar el primero de los regalos—. Éste es para… ¡Oh, esperen! Éste era para Lin, tendremos que dejarlo a un lado para dárselo mañana en el almuerzo de navidad. —Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Bolin procedió a sacar otro—. Éste es para… ¡Ikki!

Y la niña lo atrapó de un salto, emocionada como nunca en su joven vida. Así pasaron los minutos, con Bolin arrojando los obsequios conforme iban apareciendo en su mano, hasta que finalmente llegó al regalo que tenía el nombre de Mako escrito en la envoltura. Ya iba a lanzarlo cuando Tenzin se puso de pie inmediatamente y le advirtió:

—¡Cuidado, me dijeron que ése es frágil!

—Oops… ¡Eso pudo haber salido muy mal! —rió nervioso Bolin—. Entonces ven por tu regalo, Mako. ¡Date prisa! ¡Todos queremos abrir ya nuestros obsequios, a ver si pueden adivinar quién se los preparó!

Mako rodó los ojos con cansancio e hizo lo dicho. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, le sorprendió lo pequeño que era. ¿Qué sería? No bien hubo ocupado su lugar en el sofá junto a Korra, cuando Bolin dio la súbita orden de que abrieran las envolturas y la euforia se apoderó de los presentes. Pero Mako retiró el lazo y el papel de su obsequio lentamente, con total cuidado y delicadeza.

Un brillo dorado lo impulsó a soltar una exclamación de asombro y sus manos se apresuraron en develar el resto del objeto. Por poco se va de espaldas. Lo conocía. ¡Reconocía ese objeto! Se trataba de un pequeño relicario de oro, con una cadena que se usaba para sujetárselo del cuello. Sólo que cuando él era niño y lo tenía en su posesión, esa cadena se había reventado. Fue por eso que lo había perdido en primer lugar, y creyó que nunca más en su vida lo volvería a ver.

No obstante, la cadena había sido reemplazada por una nueva. Y no sólo eso, la superficie de oro había sido pulida y brillaba más que la estrella en la punta del árbol de la mansión. Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, Mako se decidió a abrir el relicario. Ahí estaban, el espejo plateado en la tapa derecha, y la misma y añorada fotografía de sus padres posando junto a él y a Bolin en la tapa izquierda.

Era un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos felices, uno que lo inundó de un sentimiento pasado que había creído muerto desde hace tanto.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con inundar los ojos del muchacho al tiempo que sus amigos lo observaban con curiosidad y preocupación. Entonces Mako lo comprendió, su aguda mente de detective había unido todos los puntos. Se puso de pie sin pensarlo y anunció con una de las sonrisas más vibrantes que haya esbozado jamás:

—¡Sé quién me hizo este regalo! ¡Debo ir a agradecerle!

Y salió corriendo entre el frío y la nieve, sin reparar en las voces de sus amigos que lo llamaban desesperados y le rogaban que esperara al día siguiente. Él por su parte, estaba demasiado entusiasmado y alegre como para sentarse a esperar por la mañana de Navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>Respirando agitadamente, Mako se apoyó en una de las paredes que daban hacia el hogar de su jefa. Hacía frío, tanto que le calaba los huesos, pero a él no le importaba. Buscó la puerta, sin embargo, sus ojos dieron primero con una ventana. Mako se detuvo a observar a través de ésta, solamente para confirmar que no fuera a interrumpir nada importante. Desde allí podía ver el comedor, una mesa para apenas cinco personas en la que de hecho se sentaban diez, ocupando sillas traídas probablemente de otros rincones de la casa.<p>

Ahí estaban Suyin y su esposo, los gemelos Wing y Wei, Opal que se sentó junto a Lin, Huan medio reclinado hacia atrás, Baatar Jr. que ocupaba un puesto al lado de una joven mujer desconocida para Mako, y junto a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Toph Beifong en persona.

Y justamente en ese momento, Suyin se puso de pie para dirigir su voz hacia toda su familia.

—Bien, es hora de dar las gracias por permitir que toda la familia se reúna aquí por primera vez este año —anunció, juntando las manos a modo de plegaría—. Espero que no les moleste cenar comida china, el pavo de navidad… —se sonrojó—. Digamos, que tuve un pequeñísimo accidente a la hora de hornearlo.

—Dirás quemarlo —interrumpió Toph y todos en la mesa se rieron.

—Cómo sea, eso no es importante —se defendió Suyin, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. ¡Vamos a hacer el brindis!

—¡Un momento, madre! —intervino Baatar Jr., poniéndose de pie junto a la joven mujer que Mako suponía que era su prometida—. Kuvira y yo tenemos un anuncio especial que hacer, ahora que estamos todos reunidos… ¡Ya tenemos fecha para nuestra boda!

El salón se llenó de aplausos y chiflidos de parte de los gemelos y su abuela. Suyin se secó unas lágrimas de felicidad y continuó con el brindis navideño. Todos chocaron sus copas amistosamente y bebieron alegres un trago de sidra. Entonces Baatar Sr., sonriendo de oreja a oreja, hizo una proposición.

—Esto amerita una de mis famosas historias de Navidad.

—¡Oh, miren la hora! —exclamó Toph de pronto—. ¡Debo ir a tomarme mi medicina!

Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse de la mesa, Lin la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse con severidad.

—¡No, no lo harás! —la regañó—. ¡Tú aquí te quedas, mamá!

—A sufrir… —renegó entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos.

Mako se tapó una risilla.

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… —comenzó Baatar Sr.

Toph hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y, aproximándose a Kuvira, le susurró sarcásticamente al oído:

—Hace mucho tiempo, ¡sí! ¡Qué raro que ya nada acontece hoy día!

Kuvira luchó por no reírse con todo el decoro que pudo reunir. Suyin no pasó las acciones de su madre por alto. Baatar carraspeó para recuperar la atención de su familia y prosiguió con la historia.

—En un lejano reino existía una villa llamada "Pueblo Feliz", y le decían así porque todos sus habitantes eran muy, muy felices…

—¡Nah…! —exclamó Toph, golpeando la mesa con fingido asombro antes de volver a inclinarse hacia Kuvira, señalando a Baatar con el dedo pulgar—. ¡Me asusta la inteligencia de este hombre!

Kuvira no aguantó más y se echó a reír. No pasó mucho para que todos los jóvenes en la mesa estallaran en carcajadas también. Suyin pretendió mostrarse enfadada ante las molestas interrupciones de su madre, mas al percatarse de que incluso Lin reía hasta las lágrimas, se dio por vencida y se unió al coro de carcajadas.

Del otro lado de la ventana, Mako hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y decidió no interrumpir la cena familiar que su jefa, a todas luces, disfrutaba con inmensurable fervor. Le estaba infinitamente agradecido, y pese a que el impulso de correr a abrazarla por darle un regalo tan significativo no desapareció, sintió que lo mejor sería regresar con los suyos y disfrutar de su propia familia. La duda no le permitiría dormir, sin embargo.

¿Cómo es que ella había obtenido su viejo relicario?

* * *

><p><strong>x~x~x~x~x<strong>

* * *

><p>El calendario marcaba veinticinco de diciembre y Lin Beifong llevaba ya varias horas despierta. Había tenido que levantarse de madrugada para seguir el plan de Suyin, y sacar del armario todos los regalos y dulces que colocaría al pie del árbol y en las calcetas que colgaban de la chimenea. La tarea se le complicó un poco por tener que caminar a oscuras entre las colchonetas y sacos de dormir, en los que toda su familia reposaba tendida en medio de la sala de estar.<p>

Ya se había bañado y vestido con su uniforme oficial, pues pronto tendría que salir a la estación de policía para recibir a los niños del Orfanato Municipal. Mientras tanto, esperaba a que el primero de sus sobrinos abriera los ojos mientras tomaba una caliente taza de café sin azúcar.

En cuestión de segundos, los más jóvenes (por no decir los más niños, ya que todos ahí superaban los dieciséis años de edad), saltaron como resortes de sus sacos de dormir y cayeron encima de Suyin y su esposo cual chiquillos de tres años.

—¡Mamá, Papá! —gritó Wei.

—¡Despierten, es Navidad! —anunció Wing.

—¡Sí, regalos! —exclamó la más vieja de la casa, uniéndoseles con la misma excitación de una niña.

—Pero abuela Toph… —se quejó Huan, tapándose la cara con una cobija—. Deben ser como las cinco de la mañana…

—¿A quién le importa? —replicó Opal—. ¡Es Navidad!

—¿No están muy grandecitos ya para todo esto? —comentó Baatar Jr. al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas.

—¡Qué aburrido eres, hermano!

Así, con todo y pijamas, ojos ojerosos, melenas despeinadas y bostezos profundos; los Beifong se sentaron en círculo delante del árbol de navidad. Suyin fue quien tomó el mando nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, escuchen: ¡Empezamos de menores a mayores!

—¿Qué? —rezongó Toph—. ¡En mis tiempos los mayores iban primero!

—¡Qué va! ¡Tú lo que quieres es no tener que esperar! —le reprochó Su—. ¡Wing y Wei van primero! ¡Éste obsequio es de parte de su tía Lin!

Los gemelos no perdieron el tiempo en tratar de quitar las envolturas, y acabaron por hacerlas trizas lo más rápido que pudieron. Lo que recibieron fueron un par de pistolas de agua de última generación, las más potentes que el mercado tenía para ofrecer. En cuestión de segundos cayeron sobre su tía como las moscas en la miel.

—¡Tía Lin! ¿Cómo lo supiste? —inquirió Wing abrazándola—. ¡Eres la mejor!

—¡Es justo lo que queríamos! —añadió Wei, haciendo lo mismo—. ¡Empaparemos a todos en Zaofu!

—¿Pistolas de agua? —repitió Suyin, lanzándole a su hermana una mirada de extrañeza—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Lin se encogió de hombros.

—Soy detective, ¿sabías?

—¡Ahora sigo yo! —gritó Toph.

—¡No! ¡Es el turno de Opal!

En eso se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Lin se puso de pie y les indicó a todos que continuaran sin ella. Al llegar se encontró con un sonriente Mako en su pórtico. No pudo evitar actuar evasiva en primer lugar.

—¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?

—Quería agradecerle por esto, Jefa —contestó relajadamente al sacar de debajo de su bufanda el relicario que traía colgado del cuello—. No sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho.

Lin suspiró rendida, rodando los ojos.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo.

Y con esas palabras lo invitó a sentarse con ella en las gradas de la entrada.

—Una noche del veinticuatro de diciembre, hace ya trece años, me encontraba realizando un patrullaje de rutina por las zonas más problemáticas de la ciudad. Entonces recibí una radio transmisión en la que me informaban de una banda que estaba desquitándose con un par de niños de la calle. Dirigí a mi unidad hacia allá inmediatamente. Pero por desgracia, cuando mis oficiales llegaron al lugar, su presencia había ahuyentado a todos en la escena del crimen. Yo llegué ahí minutos después, y apenas alcancé a ver a uno de los niños desaparecer al doblar una esquina. —Lin miró a Mako con seriedad—. Había dejado caer algo, un relicario. Y me tomó trece años averiguar que te pertenecía a ti. Tú eras ese niño…

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Parece imposible de creer —manifestó, jugueteando con el relicario en sus manos—. O sea que usted, Bolin y yo pudimos habernos conocido en ese entonces… Es una gran casualidad.

—Yo no creo en las casualidades, chico —admitió Lin—. Las cosas suceden simplemente por conveniencia del destino. Por años guardé tu relicario en los cajones de mi escritorio, hasta que olvidé que alguna vez lo tuve conmigo. No fue sino hasta ayer, antes de la fiesta de la estación, cuando hurgando entre mis archivos volví a encontrarlo. Vi la fotografía y no pude creer que los pequeños en ella eran tu hermano y tú. Pensé que te alegraría tenerlo devuelta, pero antes quise que lo repararan un poco. Por eso lo llevé a la joyería del centro comercial y luego se lo dejé a Tenzin para que lo mezclara entre los demás regalos.

—Usted es realmente increíble, Jefa —rió Mako—. ¿Por qué se molestó tanto por mí?

—¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Es lógico que quise hacer algo bueno por ti, siendo que tú también has hecho mucho por mí en estos años. Además… —se frotó la nuca con vergüenza contenida—. Es Navidad, y mi placer es hacer feliz al menos a alguien en estas fechas… ¿Funcionó o no, chico?

Mako no se contuvo y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Lin se paralizó.

—¿Bromea, Jefa? ¡Esto es lo mejor que alguien jamás haya hecho por mí! —La estrechó con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos con ternura—. Gracias…

—Umm… No fue nada, chico. —Replicó ella, arrastrando las palabras—. Ya puedes soltarme… Por favor.

—¡Claro, claro! —Tosió para disimular la pena que lo embargó—. Entonces… Supongo que la veré en la estación de policía en unas horas, ¿no?

Ella meneó la cabeza suavemente, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa humilde.

—Mako, ¿quieres quedarte a desayunar?

—¿Puedo?

Lin se puso de pie e hizo un gesto con el brazo, indicándole al muchacho que cruzara la puerta si quería. Él aceptó cortésmente y la acompañó hasta la sala de estar donde el resto de los Beifong lo saludaron con amabilidad, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los obsequios que habían recibido.

No bien se había sentado el joven agente a la mesa cuando de repente, la voz indignada de Toph resonó por todo el salón. Había llegado su turno de recibir su regalo, y al parecer, no estaba muy complacida con lo que acababa de encontrar entre las envolturas.

—¡Muy bien! —protestó arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Quién de ustedes fue el gracioso que puso carbón en mi caja de regalo? —Apuntó con un dedo acusador a la menor de sus hijas—. ¡Has sido tú! ¿No es cierto, Suyin? ¡Me las vas a pagar!

—¡Vamos, mamá! —se justificó ésta, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios—. ¡No es mi culpa que te hayas comportado como una niñita malcriada todo el día!

Wing y Wei saltaron desde atrás del sofá y se apoyó cada uno al lado de la anciana mujer.

—¡Descuida, abuela! —señaló Wei.

—¡Puedes usar el carbón como municiones para tus bolas de nieve! —sugirió Wing.

Suyin dio un respingo, desconcertada.

—¡Es cierto! —se carcajeó Toph orgullosa, atrayendo a los gemelos hacia ella—. ¡Mis nietos son unos genios! ¡Vamos, ya! ¿Qué esperamos?

Mako y Lin intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—Entonces, ¿este es el caos del que me hablaba?

—Son todos un total dolor de cabeza —confesó la jefa de policía, regresando su atención a la taza de café en sus manos—. Pero uno no elige a la familia. Y de todas formas, en Navidad tengo niveles de paciencia más altos. Creo que a fin de cuentas, he aprendido a quererlos.

El muchacho le echó un vistazo a la fotografía en el interior de su relicario.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Jefa… Uno no elige a la familia, pero debe aprender a atesorarla mientras la tenga —le sostuvo la mirada con serenidad—. Gracias por reunirme con la mía… de un modo u otro.

—Tú sólo preocúpate de no volver a perder ese relicario, chico —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. No siempre voy a estar ahí para recuperarlo por ti.

Mako sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo haré, Jefa, lo haré…

Era la mañana de Navidad, y en ninguna otra Ciudad República brillaba con tal intensidad.

**~Fin~**


End file.
